sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Scooby-Doo Show
| last_aired = | num_seasons = 3 | num_episodes = 40 | list_episodes = List of The Scooby-Doo Show episodes | preceded_by = The New Scooby-Doo Movies (1972–1973) | followed_by = Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1979–1980) | website = }} The Scooby-Doo Show is an American animated mystery comedy series. The title of the series is an umbrella term for episodes of the third incarnation of Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo franchise. A total of 40 episodes ran for three seasons, from 1976 to 1978, on ABC, marking the first Scooby series to appear on the network. Sixteen episodes were produced as segments of The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour in 1976, eight episodes were produced as segments of Scooby's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics in 1977 and sixteen episodes were produced in 1978, with nine of them running by themselves under the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! name and the final seven as segments of Scooby's All-Stars. Despite the yearly changes in the way they were broadcast, the 1976–1978 stretch of Scooby episodes represents, at three seasons, the longest-running format of the original show before the addition of Scrappy-Doo. The episodes from all three seasons have been rerun under the title The Scooby-Doo Show since 1980; these Scooby episodes did not originally air under this title. The credits on these syndicated versions all feature a 1976 copyright date, even though some were originally produced in 1977 and 1978. Outside the United States, reruns aired on CBBC in the United Kingdom until 2015. Like many animated series created by Hanna-Barbera in the 1970s, the show contained a laugh track created by the studio. Overview When television executive Fred Silverman moved from CBS to ABC in 1975, the Scooby-Doo gang followed him, making their ABC debut in 1976 as part of The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour. This hour-long package show featured 16 new half-hour adventures in the original Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! format, with Scooby's country cousin, the Mortimer Snerd-inspired Scooby-Dum, joining the gang as a semi-regular character. In addition, Pat Stevens replaced Nicole Jaffe as the voice of Velma. The other half of the hour was filled by Dynomutt, Dog Wonder, a new Hanna-Barbera cartoon about a superhero named Blue Falcon and his goofy mechanical canine sidekick, Dynomutt. The Mystery, Inc. gang made guest appearances in three of the Dynomutt, Dog Wonder segments. The show was renamed to The Scooby-Doo / Dynomutt Show when ABC added a rerun of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! to the show in November 1976. In 1977, ABC had a programming block called Scooby's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics. The Scooby-Doo segment of this two-hour block included 8 new episodes of Scooby-Doo (two of which featured Scooby-Dum and one of which, "The Chiller Diller Movie Thriller", guest-starred Scooby-Doo and Scooby-Dum's distant female cousin, Scooby-Dee), plus reruns from the 1976–1977 season. The name of the block was changed to Scooby's All-Stars for the 1978–1979 season, when the program was shortened to an hour and a half, after the cancellation of Dynomutt. 16 half-hours of Scooby-Doo (featuring just the original five characters) were produced this season, and began airing earlier in the morning before the Scooby's All-Stars block as a third season of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! in September. Scooby's All-Stars instead aired reruns of the 1976 and 1977 episodes for the first nine weeks of the 1978–79 season. By November, the early-morning airing of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! had been cancelled, and the new 1978 episodes began airing during the Scooby-Doo segment of Scooby's All-Stars. Scooby-Doo creators Joe Ruby and Ken Spears, by 1976 working at ABC for Silverman as production supervisors for the Saturday morning lineup, were involved in the development and production of the 1976–77 and 1977–78 episodes (in 1977, they formed their own animation studio, Ruby-Spears Productions, as a competitor to Hanna-Barbera).Shostak, Stu (05-02-2012). "Interview with Joe Ruby and Ken Spears". Stu's Show. Retrieved 03-18-2013. Cast *Don Messick – Scooby-Doo *Casey Kasem – Shaggy Rogers *Frank Welker – Fred Jones, Special Vocal Effects *Heather North - Daphne Blake *Pat Stevens - Velma Dinkley *Daws Butler - Scooby Dum Special guests * Max von Sydow - Black Knight, Mayor Dudley, José, Mr. Bohannon * Michael Bell - Tar Monster, Clive Dickerman, Harry Keeble, Ace Decade / Phantom, Jimmy Pelton * Alan Oppenheimer - Jim Rivets, Mr. Collins, Officer Oldfield, Main St. Coin Shop owner * Bruce Boxleitner - Clarence, Mr. Dracul, Mario / Ghostly Gondolier * Kim Hunter - Sally, Mama Mione * Angela Lansbury - Aggie Wilkins / Ghost of Witch McCoy, Ms. Warren * Virginia Gregg - Ghost of Netty Crabbe, Ma Skillett * Charlton Heston - Juan Martinez, Dr. Tooksbury, Ghost of Dr. Coffin, Phantom of Dixie Director, Gar Mooney, Professor Brixton * Yvonne Furneaux - Alice Dovely, Ghost Witch of Old Salem * Paul Williams - Sheriff, Cuddles and Schoonkums, Mr. Wilit, Ian Barkin, Brick Tyler * Lance Henriksen - Captain Eddy / Ghost of Juan Carlos, * Belinda Montgomery - Lisa Vanaugh * David Ogden Stiers - Mr. Doherty, Specter of Ebenezer Crabbe, Professor Kreuger * David Warner - Aztec Statue Monster, Uncle Shagworthy, Nick Thomas * Paul Winfield - Sam Crenshaw, Desk Clerk, John Thomas * Kurtwood Smith - Mr. Spec, Pa Skillett, Ghost of Benedict Arnold, Ghost of William Demont * Ray Wise - M. Dreyfus, Radio Announcer * Peter Weller - Dilly Dally Dolly Co. watchman, Flash Granger, Captain Flint * Robert Redford - Red Sparks, Commentator, Dr. Grimsley * Don Rickles - Professor Stonehack / Ghost of King Katazuma, Avery Queen * Cloris Leachman - Elina Stonehack * Robert Duvall - Tarlor, Government Agent, Ghost of Major Andre * Dennis Hopper - Simon Stingy, Matt Blake's foreman, Race Announcer, Pilot, Gondolier * Jerry Orbach - Albert Tross, Demon, Captain Morgan * Arnold Schwarzenegger - Mr. McGil / Ghost of Captain Pescado, Dave Walton * Gregory Peck - Elwood Crane / Headless Horseman * Roddy McDowall - Police Officer, Bulldog Pertowsky, Jim Moss / Phantom of Milo Booth * Janet Waldo - Beth Crane, Gertrude Crane * George Takei - Zarko the Magician, Ghost of Merlin, Sheriff Swenson, Kim Chow Ling * Jackie Earle Haley - Mr. Dilly, Phantom of Dixie / Actor, Niel Dunnwoody * Mako - Mr. Dally, Squire Marley, Ling Foo * Henry Corden - Kareem, Jamie Craigmore / Ghost of Finnyan McDuff * James Earl Jones - Chief Manook, Hascul, Professor Salari * James Brolin - Captain Clements, Walter, Mr. Stoner * Richard Chamberlain - Simon Grady, Zeke Harkins, Creepy Heap from the Deep * Oliver Reed - Pa Hatfield, Professor Von Klamp, Eric Arby, Mailman * Faye Dunaway - Grey Fox, Arlene Wilcox * Martin Jarvis - Ken Rogers / Phantom Racer / Junkyard Watchman, Professor Greer * Billy Joel - Ray, Conductor, Cab Driver * John Travolta - Roger, Joe, Ferry Captain, Mr. Osbourne * Olivia Newton-John - Deek, Scooby-Dee, Julie * Mikey Dolenz - Alex Super * Christopher Lee - Professor Poisson, Mr. Carp, Leon Vanaugh / Gramps the Vamp * Patrick Troughton - Anthos, Mr. Taylor, Lieutenant * Orson Welles - Matt Blake / Medicine Man Ghost, Buck Bender, Mamba Wamba * Charlie Sheen - Sam Farren, Professor Beake * Michael Ironside - Coast guard officer, Mr. Prentice / Mr. Ellsworth / Rambling Ghost * Kurt Russell - Mr. Grumper, Mr. Clive, Rod Kennedy, Luis * Donald Sutherland - Uncle John, Mr. Hansen, Hall of Records Curator, Diego * John Hurt - Sammy the Shrimp / Mr. Grizzley, Mr. Grumper, Carl Conover * Malcolm McDowell - Mr. Burgess, Doge Malvolio IV * Robert Stack - Mr. Wells, Customs Agent, Mr. Bixby, Joe * George C. Scott - Jean Pierre Baptiste, Chin Wong Sing / Moon Monster, Inspector Armandez * Robby Benson - Barney, Dr. B.B. Bell, Petro * Hal Smith - Chevaux Le Beau, Mr. Taylor * Allan Melvin - Old Iron Face, Agent Hargrove, Antonio * Wayne Morton - Jimmy Lewis * Shirley Mitchell - Olivia Dervy Home Media releases The 1976 episodes were released on DVD by Warner Home Video (via Hanna-Barbera Productions and Warner Bros. Family Entertainment) with the Dynomutt episodes they originally aired with as The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour: The Complete Series on March 7, 2006. The 1977 season has not been released in a season set, but some episodes have appeared on DVD. This leaves five of the eight 1977 episodes that ran as part of Scooby's All-Star Laff-a-Lympics as the only episodes not yet released on DVD from this 40-episode incarnation. The 1978 episodes were released on DVD as Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! - The Complete Third Season from Warner Home Video, H-B Cartoons and WBFE on April 10, 2007, although only nine of those originally aired under the title Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! in their initial run, and none of the 1978 episodes were presented under the Where are You! title for twenty-eight years following their broadcast debuts (the cartoons on the DVD set still feature the syndicated Scooby-Doo Show opening and closing credits). All forty Scooby-Doo Show episodes are available for purchase and download from the iTunes Store and Amazon, as either individual episodes or a season set. The 1976 and 1977 episodes are grouped under The Scooby-Doo Show, while the 1978 episodes are listed under Scooby-Doo, Where are You! See also *''Dynomutt, Dog Wonder'' *''Laff-A-Lympics'' *''Scooby's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics'' *''The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour'' References External links * * Category:1976 American television series debuts Category:1978 American television series endings Category:1970s American mystery television series Scooby-Doo Show Category:American children's animated adventure television series Category:American children's animated comedy television series Category:American children's animated fantasy television series Category:American children's animated mystery television series Category:1970s American animated television series Category:Television series by Hanna-Barbera Category:English-language television programs Category:American Broadcasting Company network shows Category:American animated television spin-offs Category:American animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Television series scored by Jerry Goldsmith Category:Television series scored by John Williams Category:Television series scored by Leonard Rosenman Category:Television series scored by Lalo Schifrin Category:Television series scored by Alan Silvestri Category:Television series scored by Stanley Myers Category:Films produced by Dino De Laurentiis Category:Films produced by Roger Corman Category:Television series scored by Hans Zimmer